


moving

by theladyhathaway



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, This is literal fluff, laurent is a snuggly lil snek, that gum commercial got me fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little tiny "moving in together" AU drabble i might someday expand upon. i'm such a slut for this series, so good, ugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moving

**Author's Note:**

> laurent is a sinnamon roll

It was finally done. It had taken no small amount of blood, sweat, and tears, (and a fair amount of elbow grease on Damen and  Auguste’s part) but it was over. At last. He and Damen had finally completed the (unnecessarily complicated, in Laurent’s opinion) process of buying an apartment together, and, as of forty-five minutes ago, were officially moved in. Boxes everywhere, disorganization caused by Damen’s somewhat (read: extremely) random packing methods was rampant. Laurent could grudgingly admit that his particular method of packing -which Damen would often irritatedly and affectionately refer to as “ _nit-picky_ ” and “ _dramatic, so dramatic babe, I didn’t know it was possible to be dramatic about packing stuff in boxes but_ -” would leave them very much not-moved-in for another week. So Laurent gave in with a minimum of regretful sighs, and Damen (unabashedly weak for Laurent’s regretful sighs and soft pouts) promised him free reign over the kitchen cabinets to let his organizational needs run wild as soon as possible.

Everything was a mess; nothing was in the right room, the movers (meaning the heavily bribed Auguste, Jord (and his even-bitchier-than-Laurent boyfriend Aimeric), and Nikandros) had left dirty boot-prints all over the carpet, and he was pretty sure Nicaise (who had wandered in and out as he pleased all day, being as generally unhelpful as possible) had borrowed (read: stolen, _again_ ) one of their cats. It was chaos.

Laurent leaned back against the couch and idly wondered if it was possible to be any happier than he was right now. The TV flickered through commercials, juxtaposing the soft sound of pattering rain outside with the babble on the screen, and he could hear Damen start humming to himself as he rifled through the Chinese they’d had delivered in the kitchen. Laurent realized he was humming along with the current commercial and turned his attention to it idly. It was that ridiculous gum ad, with the guy who doodled important moments with his girlfriend on gum wrappers, set to an acoustic version of that Elvis song.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you_

A sudden burst of emotion in his chest had Laurent rising to his feet to pad into the kitchen, where Damen was arranging Laurent’s kung pao chicken the way he knew Laurent liked it in a bowl. He looked up with a smile, _and God, Laurent was so in love._

Without saying a word, Laurent stepped forward to mesh himself against Damen, his arms around Damen’s middle and his head on Damen’s shoulder. Damen’s hands stilled for a moment, then picked back up as a soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. He smelled like sweat and dust and cologne and man and perfection. 

Having completed his task, Damen carefully turned in Laurent’s arms to draw him closer and simply held him, pressing a kiss to the top of Laurent’s head before resting his chin there gently. They stood there, swaying in place slightly in a very slow dance, for the rest of the song. Damen kept humming along as he smoothed a hand up and down Laurent’s back.

_I can’t help_

_Falling in love_

_With_

_You_

Laurent sighed. “You’re stupidly perfect.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. Stupidly.”

“So are you.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want your chicken now?”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of the great and noble sciencefictioness: feedback me, reader-san ^^
> 
> send me questions, comments, drabble requests: @damen-sexual on tumblr


End file.
